Leatherhead
Leatherhead Biographical information Home Earth, Sewer of New York City Weapon(s) of choice Tail & Teeth Affiliation Ninja Turtles, Utroms Physical description Species Mutant Crocodile Gender Male Height 7' Weight 300 lbs. Eye color Yellow Out of universe information Era(s) 2003 series, Back to the Sewer Publisher 4Kids Entertainment First appearance Secret Origins, Part 3 (shadow) What a Croc Created by Ryan Brown Voiced by F.B. Owens (Seasons 2-3) Gary Lewis (2003 series, Season 4-BTTS) Teachers and Students Leatherhead was an ally to the turtles with a scientific mind like Donatello and is often referred to as "LH.". Here he is not only intelligent but also well versed in various technical and scientific fields and therefore the Turtles and their friends (including Professor Honeycutt) find not only his giant strength but also his great intelligence helpful. He is voiced by F.B. Owens in seasons 2 and 3 and by Gary Lewis in seasons 4 and 7. Going back to his original black and white beginnings in the 6th issue of the 1987 Mirage Studios comic Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Leatherhead was originally an exotic pet who got flushed down to the sewer, somehow ending up in an Utrom base. After being exposed to the same mutagen that would eventually change the Turtles, Leatherhead became a massive, humanoid crocodile. With intelligence mirroring that of Donatello's, he lived with the Utroms whom he considered his family. He was accidentally left behind during the Utrom Shredder's attack, which forced the Utroms to flee Earth. Leatherhead first made a shadowed cameo in Secret Origins, Part 3 escaping from the TCRI building during the raid. He was first seen in the episode What a Croc, where he was helping Baxter Stockman create a new body, while working on a transmat device so he could rejoin the Utroms and had built the Turtlebot. But Stockman only wanted to take advantage of him. Leatherhead eventually met and befriended Michelangelo who found him living in the Turtles' old lair. After a battle between the Turtles and Stockman, unfortunately for Stockman, the doctor accidentally allowed Leatherhead to know he once worked for the Shredder; since the Utroms had adopted and told him about the Shredder, Leatherhead immediately got angry and grabbed Stockman. Eventually Stockman bombed the location which caused a cave-in, and despite Michelangelo's pleas for him to follow them Leatherhead seemingly sacrificed himself to save the Turtles. Later in season 3 it was revealed that Leatherhead had in fact survived the ordeal because of his tough skin, but had been taken captive by Agent Bishop and abused as a guinea pig for genetic experiments in his lab - an event that inflicted Leatherhead with severe emotional wounds. After being freed by the Turtles, he helped his old friends escape, and for a time lived in the Turtles' lair. However, Leatherhead's animal rages, already dangerous, were made more so by Bishop's experimentation. While in blind animal rage, Leatherhead struck Michelangelo, and woke up to believe that he had killed his friend. Leaving the Turtles, a depressed Leatherhead found himself hunted by an extreme game hunter, Mr. Marlin, through the sewers. Luckily, he was saved by his friends who refused to give up on him, and was delighted to discover Michelangelo was alive and well. In the end, with his enhanced aggression, made it impossible for him to live together permanently with the Turtles, he chose to live away from his friends due to his affliction, living in a nearby chamber (an abandoned subway station resembling the Turtles' lair from the second and third TMNT movies) so he would always be nearby, but still able to ensure their safety and help them with his intellect as much he could. He reappeared in a number of subsequent episodes as an ally to the Turtles primarily in their battles with the Foot and Agent Bishop, including the raid on the Shredder's building. He even joined them in attacking the Shredder's secret launch pad, and attacked his family's enemy with unmatched fury. He faced the Shredder's minion Hun who got in his way, and during the battle the two fell into the silo. Both survived, and Leatherhead returned to his lair but lived by himself to avoid accidentally hurting the Turtles due to his anger issues that furthered increased from Bishop's experiments on him. He is later revealed to have helped Donatello create the Monster Hunter gear used by the Turtles against Bishop's mutant creatures. He is also shown to have formed a deep friendship with Don. Back to the Sewer Personality Leatherhead is a combination of a docile scientist and inventor with the savage ferocity of a crocodile. This combination makes him dangerous but valuable to the turtles. Before Agent Bishop made his aggression worse, he could control it to a certain extent. Appearances *"Secret Origins, Part 3" *"What a Croc!" Gallery Leatherhead/GalleryCategory:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Allies